Colonel (AI)
was a recreation of Roy Campbell produced by the AI GW. Posing as Raiden's commanding officer during the Big Shell incident, "Colonel" was a combination of GW's AI and Raiden's expectations of Campbell. The Colonel was designed to lead Raiden through The Patriots' S3 Plan. Emma Emmerich eventually uploaded a virus onto Arsenal Gear's systems, which caused the Colonel to start acting very strangely. During the infiltration of Arsenal Gear, Otacon concluded that the Colonel was in fact an advanced AI and not a real person. It was then that the Colonel announced to Raiden that the Patriots were "holding Rose hostage" although Snake told Raiden that it was a trick. The Colonel's AI was eventually deleted by the virus. However, after Arsenal Gear had crashed into Federal Hall, another AI of the Colonel and Rose contacted Raiden, announcing the true intentions of the S3 Plan: manipulating history and individuals, and censoring the digital flow of information. The Colonel had ordered Raiden to kill Solidus; if Raiden died, the Patriots would terminate Rose and Olga Gurlukovich's daughter Sunny. GW was destroyed for good after Snake uploaded Sunny's FOXALIVE virus into GW, taking all of the AIs with it. Behind the Scenes *The AI that contacts Raiden after Arsenal Gear crashes into Manhattan is referred to as "JFK" in the game's script.The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 However, it is speculated that "JFK" is actually JD, as JD would have served as authority after GW's destruction, and at least a partial backup of GW would almost certainly exist as part of it. *When the Colonel AI begins malfunctioning, among the random phrases that he says to Raiden by Codec is dialogue from Codec and radio conversations in past Metal Gear games, including: **Big Boss's mission briefing to Snake, and telling Snake to enter the truck on the right, from Metal Gear. **The real Roy Campbell's mission briefing from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. **Several quotes from Metal Gear Solid, including Campbell encouraging Snake to rescue President Baker, Campbell telling Snake to hurry and use the PSG-1 to defeat Sniper Wolf, Campbell telling Snake to use the card key to stop Metal Gear REX's launch, Mei Ling quoting Shakespeare when telling Snake not to be greedy, and Mei Ling quoting De Gaulle when telling Snake to avoid fighting. **Level descriptions from Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions, including Weapon Mode SOCOM Level 01, Variety Level 7, and Variety Level 13. **Codec conversations from Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, including Snake's mission briefing, Snake being instructed to take out the power plant, and Snake being told to take out the power plant's main turbine. **He will also sometimes say, "Kawanishi-Noseguchi, Kinunobebashi, Takiyama, Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano, Ichinotorii, Uneno, Yamashita, Sasabe, Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myoukenguchi." These names are apparently what Gray Fox says when around offscreen, and are the names of train stations of the Myōken Line, operated by Nose Electric Railway in the Kansai region of Honshū, Japan. **He also quotes a game outside of the Metal Gear series, Snatcher, as well as IdeaSpy 2.5, a radio play that aired on HideChan Radio. **At one point, he implies that Rosemary had cheated on Raiden the Saturday prior to the mission. **He also implies that he was abducted by a UFO while driving home from work. *Colonel is never once referred to as anything but that, although his name tag reads "Campbell." *If Snake makes a Codec call when fighting Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Colonel AI will come in instead of the real Colonel, and will immediately start ripping down Luigi, calling him "King of Second Bananas" and saying unusually offensive things. Snake rebukes the Colonel for his harsh words ("hey, that's Luigi! Show him a little respect!"), then the Colonel starts saying "la li lu le lo" over and over again. *During its speech to Raiden before the fight against Solidus, the Colonel AI's face occasionally becomes skull-like. References See Also *Roy Campbell *S3 Plan Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Patriots